kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Kanohi Force Tower
This page has been locked. The Kanohi Force Tower is a large multi-story building that houses the individuals that make up the Kanohi Force as well as their possessions, and is one of the tallest buildings in BZ-Metru. History The Kanohi Force tower was originally an unused office building located just to the south of the Coliseum. The 1st Shadow, realizing that there needed to be a place for the Kanohi Force to gather in, requested the Moderators that he be allowed to use it. They turned over the ownership to him, and he then used the Creation Wellspring to transform it into the gargantuan tower that it is today. The Leedurz then began renovating it before moving in. Shortly after the Force began to get more involved in the community, Pohatu decided to raise up a mountain underneath the Tower. This attracted the attention of Black Six and Windrider, who dealt out punishment to some of the Leedurz. Shadow has since restored the tower to its normal position and relocated the mountain, repairing the city in the process. During the New Years 2016 celebration, Irrie and the Tokytot accidentally set the Tower on fire, which in turn set off the hoard of fireworks Jakura, Arzaki, and Geha had been saving up since July 2015. The ruined Tower would eventually be renovated and repaired. This instance is what inspired Irrie and Shadow to develop the concept of the Spiegel Stone. Appearances Much later, the Kanohi Force discovered that a deposit of Energized Antidermis was located below the tower. Conflicting opinions on what they should do with it eventually lead to the temporary disbanding of the force, as well as the Battle of the Tower, where the conflicting Leedurz reduced it to rubble. The remaining pieces of it were cleared away by the Vahki. (See Vanquished Alliance) A copy of the tower was made into the Spiegel Stone by The 1st Shadow shortly before its destruction. It was later brought out of the crystal in the mountains, where the Kanohi Force stationed themselves again. It remained there for many years until the eventual day that the Force finally disbanded due to most members dying off. Details The tower is located in the central area of BZ-Metru. It is comprised of forty-two levels and a basement, and is built out of various types of stone. Only a few of the floors have been established in the Kanohi Force canon. The levels are as follows: Basement: The Mancave Level 1 - Parking garage, lobby Level 2 - Parking garage Level 3 - Medic Bay Level 4 - Shadow's Workshop (one of three, this one is smaller than the shop in the Coliseum) Level 8 - The Chat Lounge Level 10 - Dining Hall Level 13 - Technology hub, and Ghidora's Art Studio Level 14 - Irrie's French Room Level 15 - Aerixx's Sound Studio Level 17 - The Lounge Level 18 - Meme Central, a meme-devoted room established by Tahu3.0 Level 20 - Dormitories (Shadow, Ghidora, Irrie, Kovika, Azon, Dallior, Dane, Durahk) Level 21 - Dormitories (Pohatu, Meyres, Arzaki, Jakura, Tokytot, AngryKitty05, Banana Gunz, 1 reserved) Level 22 - Dormitories (Dragon, Aerixx, Bronzejet, Icarus, The Editor, 3 reserved) Level 23 - Dormitories (Master Inika, Lewa otJ, Ouberry, Arnold, Brandek, 3 reserved) Level 24 - Dormitories (8 reserved) Level 31 - Cardio & Weights room Level 32 - Marksman Studio Level 33 - Elemental Power Training Level 39 - Leedurship Offices Level 40 - Council Room Level 41 - Leedurship Board Meeting Room Level 42 - Unknown Roof - Gukkocopter landing pad and pool Trivia * In its first appearance, the Tower was simply referred to as an office building, of which the Force only owned one floor of. As the Comedy progressed, the Force made enough changes to it that the Staff gave them the whole thing. * The contest to determine the appearance of the Tower has since died off. * At one point, Ghidora hefted the entire KF Tower. Category:Location Category:Shadow's Creations Category:Items